


Всем, что слышал я, была любовь, но моё сердце научилось убивать

by Severench



Series: translations of taylorpotato's Gold Digger Universe [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drinking & Talking, Lethal Fluff, M/M, Past Child Abuse
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-12 23:51:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4499589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Severench/pseuds/Severench
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>История, в которой Питер и шериф напиваются и говорят о чувствах.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Всем, что слышал я, была любовь, но моё сердце научилось убивать

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Love is All From What I've Heard (But My Heart's Learned to Kill)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3711307) by [taylorpotato](https://archiveofourown.org/users/taylorpotato/pseuds/taylorpotato). 



> События происходят после поездки Стайлза и Питера в Бостон, в эпилоге "Я не говорю, что он охотник за деньгами". Скорее всего история покажется вам лишённой смысла, если вы не читали основное произведение.
> 
> UPD: Долгожданная [часть про свадьбу](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5448128).

\- Я не понимаю, что Стайлз рядом с тобой делает, - Джону Стилински неведомым образом удается выглядеть пугающе, даже вцепившись в пустой стакан и покачиваясь на барном стуле.  
\- Честно? - Питер икает. - Я тоже.  
Питер каплями подливает в свой джин-тоник слабый раствор жёлтого аконита последние несколько часов, так что теперь он пьян примерно так же, как и Джон. Это был уговор, в конце концов. Они пошли в бар. Они напились. У них честный разговор об их разногласиях, тему которых впоследствии больше не стоит поднимать.  
\- Ты меня ненавидишь? - Питер ёрзает в кресле, рассматривая Джона стеклянными глазами. - Это нормально. Я понимаю. Ни одному отцу не понравится думать о том, что его сын... ну... Ты понимаешь, - Питер абстрактно взмахивает рукой.  
Он не хочет заканчивать эту фразу. Он даже не знает, как. Со стороны его отношения со Стайлзом выглядят настолько плохо, что он даже не знает, с чего начать.  
В баре темно. Пахнет пролитым пивом и сигаретным дымом. Потом множества людей. Немного слезами. Сейчас Питер ценит возможность отвлечься - думать стало тяжело. Скоро он начнёт заговариваться. Единственное, что утешает - если Джон вздумает ударить его в лицо, всё заживёт прежде, чем Питер вернётся в отель. Стайлзу не стоит об этом знать.  
\- Я не ненавижу тебя, - Джон опускает пустой стакан на стол и машет бармену. - Я имею ввиду, ты нравишься Стайлзу. Он любит тебя, по его словам. Но я - я не принимаю тебя. Тебя очень сложно прочитать, и это меня нервирует.  
К ним подходит бармен, наполняет джонов стакан, и снова удаляется. Должно быть, очевидно, что они не заинтересованы в болтовне и любезностях. А Джон выглядит так, словно этот разговор вызывает у него зубную боль. Или, возможно, причиной всему алкоголь.  
\- Я не хороший человек, - Питер вздыхает, встряхивает кубики льда в пустом стакане. - Ты в своём праве, не доверяя мне. Тем не менее, в одном можешь мне верить: я никогда не наврежу Стайлзу.  
\- А я могу? - Джон моргает, его глаза прикрыты отяжелевшими веками.  
Это ведь всё, что ему нужно. Знать, что его ребёнок будет в безопасности.  
\- Я бы не вынес, даже если бы он просто заплакал. Эти огромные карие глаза - они бьют просто в сердце. Я даю ему всё, что он попросит. Это отвратительно.  
\- Я мог бы сказать то же самое о его матери, - Джон потягивает напиток прежде, чем продолжить. - Когда я женился на ней, мне кажется, из меня вытащили хребет, но не помню, чтобы я хоть раз пожалел об этом. Я всё бы для неё сделал. Но... Ты же знаешь. В конце концов, не смог.  
\- Мне жаль, - выдаёт Питер. Потому что это то, что от него ожидается.  
\- Ты знаешь, каково это - терять людей, - Джон пожимает плечами. - Пустота не исчезнет. Ты просто продолжаешь двигаться дальше... Часть меня не может перестать думать: что если он остаётся с тобой, потому что я сделал что-то неправильно?  
\- Что ты имеешь ввиду? - Питер немного напрягается.  
\- Я не знаю. Ты настолько его старше... Иногда я думаю.... не знаю, что он пытается наверстать с тобой что-то, что я не дал ему. Может быть, я слишком много пил и слишком редко бывал дома?  
Питеру приходится сделать несколько глубоких вдохов. Это сложно - сосредоточиться, найти в себе согласие, когда его голова полна больного желания сказать Джону: "Иногда он зовёт меня папочкой, и я задаюсь вопросом - не потому ли это, что он хотел бы трахаться с тобой". Конечно, Питер знает, что этот страх иррационален. Ну, или по крайней мере, он думает, что знает. Сложно поверить, что такой, как Стайлз, может полюбить сгоревшую оболочку человека вроде Питера. Логичнее было бы предположить, что Стайлз хочет его только потому, что представляет на его месте кого-то другого. Кого-то лучшего. Кого-то хорошего и правильного, уравновешенного.  
Кого-то вроде Джона.  
\- Я не уверен, что должен как-то это комментировать, - бормочет Питер. - В смысле, конечно, очень может быть. Это ведь классическая психология, не так ли. Ребёнок с приходящим отцом ищет одобрения у других старших мужчин и авторитетов.  
\- Я не приходящий отец, - вспыхивает Джон.  
\- Он очень сильно о тебе беспокоится, - Питер ставит локти на барную стойку и упирается ладонью в подбородок. - Знаешь, это я оплатил твои больничные счета.  
\- Что? - глаза Джона расширились. - Я думал... Стайлз говорил, что он договорился со страховой компанией!  
\- Конечно он это сказал. Но, готов поспорить, никогда не позволял тебе просматривать документы. Они бы привели прямо ко мне. Поначалу я помогал ему выплачивать проценты. А потом, прежде чем он съехался со мной, я разом решил это вопрос.  
Джон не знал, как ему принять это. Питер не винил его, он просто сообщал информацию.  
На мгновение они оба затихли.  
\- Почему ты это сделал? - Джон решился нарушить тишину только после очередного глотка.  
\- Я хотел убедиться, что он не трахается со мной только из-за денег, прежде чем впущу его в свою жизнь окончательно.  
Питер оттолкнул стакан. Бармен подошёл и снова наполнил его. Как только мужчина отвернулся, Питер вытащил маленький коричневый флакон из кармана пальто и в очередной раз добавил несколько капель аконита во вспенившуюся жидкость.  
\- Так ты... Ты платил ему? - голос Джона звучит напряжённо.  
Питер делает несколько глотков, прежде чем ответить.  
\- Не за секс. Я выделил ему достойное содержание, и всё, что мне требовалось - чтобы он был моей сладкой куколкой и иногда позволял собой покомандовать. А потом всё изменилось, мои чувства развились во что-то большее. И вот мы имеем то, что имеем.  
Джон пялится на Питера добрых несколько секунд. Вот оно. Он решил не давать сдачи, это было бы нечестно. Он останется неподвижным и примет любое наказание, которое Джон сочтёт подходящим.  
Однако Джон не бьёт его. Но и не ударяется в слёзы, что просто замечательно, потому что Питер понятия не имеет, что бы он с этим делал. Ни один из Хейлов не был особо эмоциональным. Питер привык скрывать свои слабости, если таковые у него возникали - чувства делают тебя слабым. Хищники не могут позволить себе уязвимость, иначе это отбросит их назад в пищевой цепочке. Это мир дикой природы: отстающие не переживут зимы. Питер усвоил этот жестокий урок.  
Возможно, именно поэтому его так возмущал собственный племянник, который оказался изнеженным и слабым. Не было отца, чтобы осадить его, если он перейдёт черту. Не было достаточно авторитетных родственников, чтобы поставить его на место. Они бы не осмелились, пока мать Дерека была их альфой. Питер делал всё, что мог, но Талия не позволяла ему принимать необходимые меры. И посмотрите, куда их это завело.  
Или, быть может, он обижался, что Талия не говорила ни слова, когда их отец швырял Питера об стену, зато имела наглость возражать, когда он сам отвесил Дереку подзатыльник.  
Кто знает?  
Вот почему он не пьёт, когда рядом Стайлз - в надежде удержать себя от погружения в порочный круг самоненависти. Ничего хорошего из этого не выходит.  
\- Каковы твои намерения в отношении Стайлза? - наконец спрашивает Джон. - Он всё ещё твоя игрушка, которую ты вышвырнешь, как только заскучаешь?  
\- Я скажу тебе кое-что, чего не знает даже он, - Питер почти смеётся. - У меня есть помолвочное кольцо в депозитной ячейке. Я не могу держать его дома, потому что этот навязчивый маленький засранец шарит по моим вещам, пока меня нет рядом. Я купил кольцо несколько месяцев назад. Тогда к нам как раз приехал мой племянник Кори и открыл мне глаза на мою влюблённость. И я осознал, что он был прав.  
\- Ты... Ты собираешься сделать ему предложение? - Джон тяжело сглатывает.  
\- После того, как он закончит колледж. Если это тебя устраивает. Вообще-то, я собираюсь сделать это независимо от твоего мнения, но лучше бы ты это одобрил. Вот как-то так.  
Джон кусает нижнюю губу. Питер заказывает ещё выпивки. Комната начинает расплываться по углам.  
\- Я не думаю, что ты ему подходишь. Слишком большая разница в возрасте. Я понимаю, что ты умеешь очаровывать людей, но на самом деле ты неприятный человек. Ты мне не нравишься. Я понятия не имею, что он в тебе нашёл, - Джон делает глубокий вдох. - Но быть подходящим для кого-то и быть правильным для него - не одно и то же.  
\- Полагаю, это самая близкая к благословению речь, на которую мне стоит рассчитывать?  
\- Да. И если ты хоть когда-нибудь отойдёшь от образа идеального пратнёра, я нашпигую тебя аконитовыми пулями и сожгу твоё тело там, где никто не надёт и следа.  
\- Я и не ожидал другого, - Питер многозначительно кивает. - Теперь ясно, откуда это у него.  
\- Что?  
\- Привычка бешено защищать того, о ком заботишься. Гибкий подход к морали, когда дело касается семьи и близких. Вот это вот отношение "пленных не брать" и восхитительное упрямство.  
\- Ты что, пытаешься мне льстить? - Джон фыркает, его лицо искажается в недоверчивой полуулыбке.  
\- Что-то типа того. Я знаю, между нами никогда не будет особой приязни, но я могу относиться к тебе с уважением. Взаимным.  
\- Мы можем вести себя цивилизованно, - кивает Джон. - Ради его блага.  
\- Да. Ради Стайлза.  
Когда бармен снова к ним подходит, Джон просит счёт и отвергает предложение Питера заплатить за выпивку. Что не удивительно. Питер благодарит его и позволяет шерифу уйти с теми остатками достоинства, которые у него ещё имеются.  
Питеру удаётся без проблем поймать такси, когда они выходят из бара. При нормальных обстоятельствах он бы просто дошёл до отеля, но теперь у него с координацией некоторые проблемы.  
Конечно же Стайлз ещё не спит, когда Питер доползает до их люкса на верхнем этаже. Стайлз лежит, растянувшись на кровати, и выбирает платный канал, чтобы посмотреть фильм, но выключает телевизор, как только открывается дверь.  
\- Как прошло? - он потягивается и поворачивается на бок, чтобы рассматривать Питера лёжа.  
\- Хоть дипломатические отношения и складываются напряжённо, я думаю, нам удалось заключить шаткий союз, чтобы защитить наши общие интересы.  
\- Ты надрался, ведь так? - Стайлз улыбается.  
Питер в ответ падает на кровать, даже не сняв пальто. Стайлз залезает на него и изображает одеяло, прижавшись щекой к его груди. Руки Питера сами собой оборачиваются вокруг его талии. Сжимают его нежно.  
Питер боится причинить ему боль.  
Стайлз такой хрупкий, ему много не надо. Одно неверное движение - и Питер причинит Стайлзу непоправимый вред. Раздерёт его кожу, сломает ему кости, причинит боль - и отнюдь не в сексуальном смысле. Он никогда не понимал, почему Стайлз позволяет ему иметь такую власть. Он чувствует себя как огромное животное, пытающееся удержать фарфоровую куклу.  
\- Ты какой-то тихий, - Стайлз постукивает пальцами по его ключице. - Ты в порядке?  
\- Да.  
\- Не лги.  
Питер делает несколько вдохов. Он не плачет. Он не плакал с тех пор, как был маленьким ребёнком, но с тех пор он часто переживает это странное ощущение - в его груди всё сжимается, в горле жжёт. Его тошнит, но это не по-настоящему.  
\- Иногда я думаю, что ты единственное хорошее, что случалось со мной, и не могу понять, почему ты всё ещё здесь.  
Предложение выходит несколько невнятным. Об этом стоит задуматься. Стоит держать рот на замке.  
Что, если это Стайлз заставляет говорить его такие вещи? Это всё, наверное, его глаза. В один момент широко распахнутые и доверчивые, в другой - прищуренные и расчётливые. Вечная тайна.  
Питер видит слишком много _себя_ , когда смотрит на Стайлза.  
Питер нарцисс. Для него всегда было проблемой сопротивляться тому, что напоминает о нём самом.  
Стайлз поднимает голову и переползает повыше, чтобы оставить на губах Питера несколько мягких поцелуев.  
\- Для гениального суперзлодея ты иногда слишком туго соображаешь, - бормочет он. - Я здесь, потому что люблю тебя.  
\- Но за что?  
\- Я не знаю, чувак. Никто не обещал, что в этой херне будет какой-то смысл. Ты ужасный, язвительный, но ещё реально горячий и потрясающий в сексе. И вообще, ты уверен, что не притворяешься расстроенным ради того, чтобы я погладил твоё эго? - Стайлз кусает Питера за нижнюю губу.  
Питер думает, что слишком пьян, чтобы возбудиться. Так что он просто ещё чуть-чуть стискивает Стайлза и вжимается лицом в его длинную бледную шею. Стайлз, наверное, недавно из душа. Он не пахнет одеколоном или дезодорантом, только корицей и дождём. Его естественный запах. Самый успокаивающий аромат во вселенной.  
\- Я хочу сохранить тебя.  
\- Я не предмет коллекционирования. Но рассмотрю все предложения, - Стайлз смешливо фыркает.  
Питер закрывает глаза и хочет быть чуточку менее разбитым.  
Иногда ему кажется, что человеком быть лучше - не скрывать шрамы под идеально гладкой кожей. Он представляет себе жизнь, в которой не будет постоянно испытывать беспокойство, что может причинить вред объекту своей привязанности из-за нелепой случайности, и потому, что контролируемая жестокость - единственный вид любви, который ему известен.  
Иногда он беспокоится, что Стайлз ещё не сбежал только потому, что верит в его ложь. Ну, не ложь. Недосказанную правду. Питер просто не говорит о той тьме, что клубится в его голове. Он изо всех сил старается выказывать только контролируемую часть себя. Он пытается притвориться, что прошлое не имеет значения. Что забота о Стайлзе и благоговейное его обожание смогут исправить то время, когда Питер был настоящим чудовищем.  
\- Знаешь... Пьяная грусть - это совершенно нормально, - шепчет Стайлз, потираясь губами об ухо Питера. - Одному Богу известно, сколько раз я плакал из-за тебя. Ты почувствуешь себя лучше, когда выплеснешь всё это наружу.  
Каждые несколько дней Питер думает о том, чтобы уйти. Просто взять и уехать. Потому что милосерднее было бы покончить со всем до того, как Стайлзу будет причинён непоправимый вред.  
Питер никого так раньше не любил. Не настолько сильно, чтобы поставить общее счастье и благополучие выше собственного. Да, Стайлз будет расстроен, если Питер исчезнет, но тогда он сможет двигаться дальше. Найти кого-нибудь ещё.  
Одна мысль о Стайлзе в чужих руках заставляет желудок Питера сжиматься. Ему хочется всадить когти во что-нибудь живое и корчащееся.  
А в те дни, когда он не думает об уходе, он размышляет, хочет ли ждать выпуска Стайлза, чтобы забрать тонкое золотое кольцо из банковской ячейки. Он почти решается сделать Стайлзу предложение как минимум дважды в неделю.  
\- Эй, - Стайлз немного отодвигается и берёт лицо Питера в ладони. - Я тут подумал.  
\- Да? - Питер улавливает, каким дрожащим слышится его голос. Он в таком неебическом раздрае.  
Он почти слышит отзвуки отцовского голоса в тишине. Ты бесполезное ничтожество. Если ты не станешь жестче, то рано или поздно окажешься омегой, в сучках у кого-нибудь покрепче. Ты этого хочешь? Это то, что случается с плаксами, Питер.  
В каком-то смысле его отец был прав. В конце концов, Питер действительно омега. Нежеланный. Изгой. Но не из-за слабости. Иногда под влиянием обстоятельств ты просто теряешь всё, и сколько бы ты ни винил себя, упоение горем ничего не исправит.  
\- Мы должны пожениться.  
\- Что? - недоумённо моргает Питер.  
\- Ты бы купил нам дом, и у нас была бы большая крутая свадьба, а Дерека и Скотта, вероятно, будет тошнить от стресса, когда они получат приглашение на мыло, - Стайлз улыбается. - Кори был бы твоим шафером... И, в любом случае, я планировал свою свадьбу с тех пор, как мне было семь, так что у нас будут фигурки Бэтмена на торте. И ты с этим ничего не поделаешь.  
\- Ты... Ты слишком молод, ты всё ещё учишься... - Питер заикается. У него кружится голова. Неужели это происходит на самом деле?  
\- Я знаю. Я просто говорю. У меня ещё год остался, потом я скорее всего буду получать научную степень. Все мои преподаватели от меня без ума, так что мне гарантировано место в научных кругах и целая армия старшекурсников в помощь для воплощения моих безумноучёных планов. Значит, мы вроде как осядем и остепенимся, и срываться с места и переезжать не выйдет. А если у тебя будет бумажка, на которой написано, что я твоя законная собственность, может, ты перестанешь параноить, что я свалю без предупреждения.  
\- Я не...  
\- Ты да. Ты становишься странным и отдаляешься, и не чувствуешь себя в безопасности из-за абсолютно дурацкой херни. Типа я был слишком дружелюбным с продавцом в продуктовом, или одалживал соседу инструменты.  
\- Мне жаль, - бормочет Питер. Как ни странно, он именно это и имеет ввиду.  
\- Ничего. Это лажа, конечно, но чрезмерный драматизм - часть твоего обаяния, - он целует Питера в нос. - Подумай об этом, ладно?  
\- Ладно, - кивает Питер. Как будто он не был одержим этой идеей долгие месяцы.  
\- Как думаешь, ты слишком пьяный, чтобы меня трахнуть?  
\- Боюсь, что так.  
\- Ну можем мы хотя бы пообниматься голыми?  
\- Если ты настаиваешь.

**Author's Note:**

> Название истории - строка из песни, которая была во втором плейлисте Стайлза для Питера. Вот эта: [The Tallest Man on Earth - "Love Is All"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rvWstzEUTfU)  
> Очень здоровская песня, искренне рекомендую. 
> 
> На моменте с шипящим от настойки аконита виски я, признаться, застряла. Честно сказать, понятия не имею, что они там с ней делают, что она у оборотней пенится и шипит. Чему там шипеть? Это трава, настоянная на спирте. Ни то, ни другое такой реакции не даёт. Но оставим это на усмотрение автора.
> 
> Это не конец, впереди СВАДЬБА В КОНЦЕ ПОРНОФИЛЬМА ВСЕ ПЛАЧУТ СПЯТ В САЛАТЕ БУКЕТ В ГОЛОВУ СЕНТИМЕНТАЛЬНЫЙ ДЕРЕК  
> Простите, меня понесло) Но примерно половина из этого правда)  
> Оставайтесь на линии!


End file.
